Sam the Single Parent
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: What if Sam's fling from ten years ago came back to haunt him, and I'm not talking about a ghost. Not SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Sam was just having a normal morning; he was on his laptop looking for a case when he got a notification saying he had received an email. At first he thought it was Charlie giving him a report on her search for anything on the Mark of Cain. However, the sender was , he opened the email and read it to himself.

_Hello Sam Winchester. I know you don't know who I am and have never heard of me, but my name is Karen Winchester. I'm your daughter._

Sam's heart stopped, he actually felt it stopped. Once he had taken a deep breath and got his heart beating again he stood up and rubbed his face with both hands. He didn't know what to do right now, he had absolutely no idea what to do. So he did what he always did when he didn't know what to do.

'DEAN!'

'What's up with the yelling?' Dean asked as he came into the library.

'Read this.' Sam said turning the laptop to Dean before he began pacing.

Dean looked at the screen and Sam saw his eyes widen, before his head snapped up to look at his little brother.

'Dude.' is all Dean can say.

'I know, I couldn't finish reading it.' Sam replied.

'I'll read it for you.' Dean offered.

'Thanks.' Sam sighed.

'My mother said because of your job you were only in town for a few days and that you saved her life. She never told me what your job really was though. Anyway my mother's name was Sarah Blake. She passed away last year and I'm living with my grandfather, but I don't want to. I spent a lot of money to find out your email, and more money to keep the people who helped me from going to the police. I want to meet you, if you want to meet me then send me a reply saying when and where.' Dean read.

'Oh my God.' Sam groaned.

'Sam, calm down.' Dean said as he moved over to Sam.

'I have a kid! I have a kid and she wants to meet me!' Sam yelled.

'I know, I just read it. What I need to know is do you want to meet her. Do you?' Dean asked.

'Of course I want to, that's the only way I'll be able to believe this.' Sam said.

'OK, next thing is-'

SLAP!

'WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU USE PROTECTION!' Dean yelled as Sam held his cheek.

'I was in my twenties, and it was the first girl I had sex with since Jessica died. Plus it wasn't like I planned on having sex that day, I didn't have a condom.' Sam explained.

'She didn't have one?'

'Her mom just died, first guy since then, didn't plan on having sex that day.' Sam summed up.

'OK, last question, why didn't she tell you the last time you saw her?' Dean asked.

'You mean before we got her killed?' Sam corrected.

'Sam, don't do that self blame thing, trust me it doesn't help. Besides you need to be picking a time and place to meet your kid.' Dean said.

Sam nodded in agreement before sitting back down and pulling his laptop closer to him.

'What should I say; that I accept and love her as a daughter and then the place, or place then the love and acceptance.' Sam said.

'Calm down Sammy, for now just put the time and place.' Dean instructed.

'Right.' Sam said.

* * *

Sam and Dean were at a diner in Dallas waiting for Karen to show up. Sam was on his fourth cup of water and Dean hadn't even finished his first cup of coffee.

'Sam, relax; you're meeting your daughter not your girlfriend's army dad. At this rate you'll wet yourself when she gets here.' Dean said.

'You're right; I should go to the men's room, but what if she gets here while I'm in there?' Sam thought out loud.

'Then I will be here to tell her to wait here. Go pee.' Dean ordered.

Sam got up and hurried to the restroom and Dean shook his head. While Sam did his business Dean watched the door. Luckily no little girls walked into the diner while Sam was gone.

Sam came back and sat down across from Dean.

'Better?' Dean asked.

'Better. ' Sam replied.

They sat for a few more minutes before the bell on the door dinged, signaling a new 's head whipped around and he saw a little girl around nine or ten with raven hair and hazel eyes.

'That's her.' Sam said not taking his eyes off her.

'You sure?' Dean asked as he saw the girl.

'I'm sure.' Sam as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the girl.

'Karen?' Sam asked

'Sam?' she asked as she looked up at him.

Sam felt a knot in his throat and didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded before he bent down to get a closer look at her. She had his eyes and Sarah's nose and ears. Sam could see Sarah in the girl's face.

This was Sam's daughter.

'You're my daughter.' Sam said.

The girl smiled and nodded and her eyes watered.

'And you're my dad.' She said before she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and started crying on his shoulder.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and held her while she cried. Sam held the little girl for a while rocking her back and forward until she stopped crying. Once she had calmed down Sam sat her down and she wiped her eyes.

'You OK?' Sam asked.

'Yeah.' Karen nodded.

'Do you wanna sit down; maybe get something to eat while we're here?' Sam asked awkwardly.

'Yes.' Karen said before taking Sam's hand.

Sam lead her over to the table where Dean was still sitting.

Sam got back into his seat and Karen pushed her chair closer to his before sitting next to him. Sam's heart fluttered at her eagerness to be close to him.

'Karen this is my brother Dean, your uncle.' Sam introduced.

'Hi sweetheart, I'm Dean.' Dean greeted.

'Hi, I'm Karen.' she responded.

'So…what do you wanna eat; something off the kids meal?' Sam asked.

'I wanna eat off the grown up menu.' Karen stated.

'OK then, pick whatever you want.' Sam said opening the menu so that Karen could see it.

'What are you going to get?' she asked.

'I was thinking a cobb salad.' Sam answered.

Karen scrunched up her nose and stared at Sam.

'You like veggies?' she asked in astonishment.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on Sam's face. How could _his_ daughter not like vegetables?

'You don't?' Sam asked.

'Only the carrots and celery because you can have sword fights with them, the other stuff taste like grass.' Karen replied.

'I agree with her.' Dean smiled.

'Ok, so what do you want to eat then?' Sam asked.

'How about…chicken fried steak?' Karen said pointing at the picture.

'That steak is huge, I'd have a problem eating that in one go.' Dean commented as he saw the photo.

'I bet you ten bucks I can.' Karen challenged.

'You're on; in fact I'll bet I can finish a steak faster than you. Sammy buy the steaks.' Dean said seriously as he and Karen glared at each other challengingly.

'OK, I'm buying steaks for a steak eating contest between my big brother and daughter that I just met.' Sam mumbled before calling over the waitress and giving her their orders.

'Alright, while we wait, do you mind answering a few questions?' Sam asked his daughter.

'No I don't mind.' She answered.

'How old are you?'

'I turned ten July eighth.' Karen said.

'Why did you look for me, your grandfather has the means to take care of you and give you whatever you want.' Sam asked carefully.

'My grandfather couldn't care less about me; I don't even have a nanny, he just works. He didn't even attend mom's funeral, said he had a business meeting that he refused to cancel. He gave me the money to find you just to shut me up. He sent me here with a driver and a bag of clothes and all my legal papers so you could enroll me into school here. He's awful, and I can't stand being around him.' Karen said.

Sam was both heartbreakingly sad and blood boiling mad as he processed what Karen had been through in her grandfather's care. How could a man not attend his child's funeral, for a fucking meeting remembered Sarah's dad from the case, he did seem stuck up and snobby, but he never have guessed he'd be down right heartless. Sam refused to let his daughter grow up with someone like that.

'Karen, I want you to know, that you will never have to see your grandfather again. If you really want to, you can come with us and we'll take care of you.' Sam said sincerely, looking into Karen's eyes.

'Thank you.' Karen replied before hugging Sam.

Sam hugged his daughter and smiled. The sound of camera made him pull back and look at his brother, who had his phone out and had clearly just taken a photo.

'What?' Dean asked as if nothing had happened.

Sam chuckled as Karen got back into her seat, just then the waitress came to their table with the steaks.

Dean and Karen turned to each other as she sat the steaks down in front of them.

'You ready?' Dean asked as he grabbed his fork and knife.

'Are you?' Karen asked as she picked up her utensils as well.

'Sammy, count us down.' Dean said.

'On your marks, get set…GO!'


	2. Chapter 2

Sam smiled as Dean slouched back in the chair and rubbed his full belly while Karen counted the ten one dollar bills Dean had given her.

'Pleasure doing business with you uncle Dean.' Karen said proudly as she pocketed the money.

'How did she eat that whole thing and not even get full?' Dean asked in amazement.

'You're looking at the winner of the state fair pie eating competition fours running.' Karen bragged as she leaned over the table and took up Dean's unfinished plate and ate the rest of the steak.

'Really?' Sam asked, eager to learn about his child.

'Yup, mom took me to the doctor thinking it was a tape worm, but it's just a very speedy metabolism and-' Karen paused to stand up and put her foot in the chair and her hands on her hips 'THE WILL POWER OF A HUNDRED MEN!' she yelled victoriously.

Sam couldn't help but laugh while Dean thanked God no one was around to see that.

Karen sat back down and smiled at Sam, happy to hear what his laugh sounded like. Her mom always told her he had an amazing little laugh.

'Um, Sam, can I ask you a question?' Karen asked, suddenly nervous.

'Sure, anything.' Sam said, giving her his full attention.

'Can I call you Dad?'

Sam tried and failed at trying to hide the fact that he had gotten choked up when she asked him that. All he had ever wanted was a family and even though this is not what he pictured he was happy just the same.

'Of course you can.' Sam said.

'OK…Dad.' Karen smiled brightly at him and Sam smiled back at her.

Again they heard the flicker of a camera and turned to see Dean with his phone.

'Dude, what are you doing?' Sam asked.

'What? Have you ever heard of a Kodak Moment? Now both of you smile, and not that yearbook smile Sam, I wanna see them pearly whites; that goes for you too Princess.' Dean instructed.

Sam was about to tell his brother he was stupid when Karen climbed into his lap and turned to the camera and smiled, so he too smiled for the camera.

Dean took the photo and smiled at the image and quickly set it as his screensaver before giving the phone to Sam so he could show Karen.

'Aawww, look how cute we are; we have matching dimples.' Karen pointed out.

Karen turned and looked up at him and smile and Sam saw that she did have his dimples.

'Alright you dimple buddies, let's head home.' Dean said as he pulled out his wallet and paid for the meal and left a tip.

'Yeah, let's go.' Sam agreed as he stood up.

'OK, but I gotta get something out of the car first.' Karen said before running outside.

'Your ten year old daughter has her own car?' Dean asked.

'Apparently, let's go check it out.' Sam said.

The Winchesters didn't know what they were expecting to see when they exited the humble diner but they know it wasn't the classic black Mercedes that Karen's little legs were hanging out of.

Once she had gotten out of the car she had a frickin' huge backpack that she was struggling carry.

'Let me help you with that.' Sam said as he walked over and too the backpack from the ten year old. He had to commend her for being able to carry it at all, he was a big guy and he found the backpack heavy.

'What do you have in here?' Sam asked as he shouldered the bag.

'My room and all my papers. .' Karen replied.

Karen moved over to the driver side of the car and knocked on the window, and waited while the window was rolled down.

'I wish you wouldn't leave finger prints on the windows.' said the old man who was sitting in the car.

'I'm sorry; will you please tell my grandfather I will never be returning to the mansion.' Karen said.

'I will inform him, any personal messages?' the driver asked.

'Yes, tell him he's a butt head.' Karen smiled before the car drove off.

'Butt head?' Dean asked.

'Butt head, and now he's gonna be a bald butt head.' Karen grinned as she went over to Sam and pulled a gray toupee out of the side pocket.

'Took it before I left, he had this made by this Japanese guy that passed three years ago, and he'll never get another one like it. Imma hang it up on my wall like a deer head.' Karen explained before putting it back.

'Alright! Karen one; Granddad zero!' Dean cheered before giving Karen a high five.

'Thank you, yes I'm amazing. Now let's go home.' Karen said.

'Alright, this is our car.' Sam said pointing to the Impala.

'Ahem!' Dean said loudly.

'Fine, Dean's car slash girlfriend, he calls her Baby.' Sam teased making Karen giggle.

'You do know you need me to drive you guys home, right?' Dean asked while holding up the keys.

'Alright, we'll be quiet.' Sam surrendered and Dean unlocked the car.

'If it makes you feel better, I call my laptop Pistachio.' Karen offered as she opened the door and sat in the back seat and put on her seatbelt.

'Why Pistachio?' Sam asked.

'I don't know, I just like Pistachio.' Karen shrugged.

Dean started the car and was about to drive when Karen yelled.

'WAIT!'

'What? What is it?' Dean asked, not sure what to expect.

'Seatbelts, what if we crash?' she scolded the two men in the front seat.

'Well like father like daughter I guess.' Dean grumbled as he put on his seatbelt.

'You say it like it's a bad thing.' Sam joked as he put his on as well.

'Happy?' Dean asked, looking at Karen in the rearview mirror.

'Yes.' She said happily.

The drive wasn't nearly as long as it had seemed to Sam when they were going to meet Karen, he thinks it because now he knew her and was less nervous. However when they got to the Bunker Sam's nervousness was back.

'What is this place?' Karen asked.


End file.
